CIA Agent: Emma Swan
by realJane91
Summary: Emma is a CIA Agent and working toward an undercover case as a college student. Everything is leading to the chaos in the campus of Storybrooke University. At this time, she feels that way when she is attracted to a beautiful brunette woman in the campus. Will she balance her life between love and work? Will she get everything she desired to have? - CRIME AU/SWANQUEEN AU -
1. Prologue

**A/N: I had a thought about this story very recently. So, I did type this one and I am still not sure that if I continue to do this one because I have some stories that are unfinished and it's gaining more. It put me in this place where I can write my story between which one that it is still continuing. Anyway, enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The clock is ticking in seconds, minutes and hours. People scattered on their way to work or school. It was continuing in daytime and nighttime. No one knew when or where it would hit them. Evil lurked everywhere to consume their live every day. It was all about time. They guaranteed their life to sacrifice their devotion for small things to desire it. It was about the family they cherished or people they loved.

In a clock, it moved faster in seconds but slower for the minutes. The ticking continued to tick in their eyes. Like a heartbeat in the rhythms or a drumbeat. It happened in the one of their lives that flashed out in their eyes. No one knew what happened in the event or went with their curiosity. But, it was toward one person who knew everything.

It was a killer.

Assassin.

Murderer.

Criminal.

Perpetrator.

At this time, it was marked in the event at Storybrooke University. The faculty, staff and college students had their shock as they ran for their safety. No one knew why it just impacted them immediately. Their hearts thumped rapidly. Everything was in a freeze frame. It was an explosion in their eyes. People felt like they sacrificed their time to freeze and wanted to tell someone they loved in their life.

No one stopped them from doing it. The campus flicked in the news everywhere including the reporters. The police arrived to secure the campus gates around the area. Some investigated on the crime scene. Except for the government people. It was Central Intelligence Agency with their confidential business. Others were feeling out of the blue when they saw them coming with their blank faces.

Some college students were confused that they knew that person who was like them in a standard lifestyle but found out that it was CIA agent at this time. They watched the scene between the CIA agents and saw the handshakes with the blank faces. But to their eyes, it was a blonde woman who saved everyone's lives included the brunette college sorority girl. The parents ran for their children's safety and embraced themselves with their blessed hearts. Also, for that golden-haired woman, she was relieved that she had to do something before it happened to her.

It was her loyalty.

Respect.

Sacrifice.

Love.

Honor.

The agents thanked her for her investing in her time to save everyone and decided to collect their business as usual. The police officers gathered her statement but knew it was useless because their rank was higher than them. The blonde woman had her pride being an agent and worked through her life to get a better life for herself. No one knew why she wanted to be an agent to work for the government.

* * *

She finally turned around to face her love crush. It was a brown-haired sorority girl. No one knew how they fell in love with each other but it was still yet begun. The blonde woman tried to apologize to her but the sorority woman got her anger at her then left with her sorority group. She felt down when she tried to tell her that she wanted her to know that she loved her. There was almost none for her to take a chance to explain everything.

But…

It was a confidential agreement.

With the government people.

It was Central Intelligence Agency.

Law is Law.

She can't do anything about it. The golden-haired woman took her loyalty out of her heart and devoted to the Storybrooke University. She turned around to see her agents who worked with her for few years and took their offer to take her back to CIA. It was this time, she left everything behind as a standard girl who attended the college.

Everything fell apart.

No one knew how the golden-haired woman started to fell in love with this sorority girl. Everyone knew the reputation for the brunette woman. It was her namesake for everyone to be aware. No one wanted to mess up with her family. But yes, everyone wanted to be with her on these silly reasons.

A hot body.

Wealthy.

Fine Ass.

Luxury places.

Risky.

But on the negative side, she was in danger like everyone else at the campus. That's why the golden-haired woman knew from her perspective as being a CIA agent. In her years, she begun working as a special agent since she was just fourteen years old. No one wanted to be like her and just wanted to be themselves as a normal age at 19 to have their starting career as a government agent.

* * *

However, she attended at Camp Peary in Virginia. At her age, she socialized with the special agents who experienced attending the camp activities and kept learning on her own to survive. The blonde woman knew how to survive through these activities because she experienced herself as a foster child. No parents or families she owned. No strings attached at all.

On her tour as a CIA agent, she lived in different town that she hid her true identity while she was working on her cases. But in this one, Storybrooke University, she revealed some of hers in the public. No one knew why she did it. Also, it was for the brunette sorority girl that she fell in love at the college.

In her childhood life, she had no guide to help her out with many things she was curious with the reality life. There were no family dynamics or activities with the siblings that the golden-haired woman dreamed of having a family in her life. She had her frustrations through the hard time. No one knew how she handled it well on her independence.

After few years later, the blonde woman decided to complete her high school degree in GED at an early age. Everyone was jealous of her intelligence at her age of 13. She skipped few grades and took the challenges in her advanced classes. The faculty and staffs congratulated her with her honor roll in few years. The golden-haired finally found herself appealing to the brochure in the admission's office one day.

She studied on the facts and everything else until the footsteps came toward her. The pixie cut woman in her uniform smiled at her and invited her to the camp that she attended in Virginia. To her knowledge, she was clueless that she was enrolled in the special training corps since she was in her class. For her understanding, no one signed the agreement to send her away to the camp for summer.

But the pixie cut woman was told to get her in and train her well until she advanced her training before at fifteen years old. That's how the golden-haired girl got her first career as a special agent for CIA. Until, she got used to the training in few weeks later and decided to ask her head supervisor if she could work for an employment. But she found out that she was officially working for them and even herself. The blonde woman was pleased with her life and had no strings attached with the family or kids.

Now, at her age of nineteen, she started to be an undercover agent at Storybrooke University. She was assigned on a big case and did her best to get a lot of information as she can take it up. The golden-haired woman decided to take her things from her home in Virginia and drove up to Maine. She studied on every issue and personal needs to know.

The blonde woman brought herself to enroll in the university but thought that she wanted to go to college as a normal kid. She looked around in the campus and took a liking to the environment. Until, she bumped onto the beautiful sorority girl, it was her beginning chapter and apologized her sincere smile. But, on other side, it was a horrible day for her because the sorority girl gave her a bad attitude.

It was a good day but a bad day. So, she got on with her flow around the campus and knew what to do around her place as a normal kid but kept her identity hidden. No one knew that she was here for her assigned case as an agent. The golden-haired woman worked up to be like herself and learn everything as she collected the facts. She decided to major in Criminal Justice and Law. Because she was an official agent for CIA.

Until, it began for her to take everything out on her hands and what she needed to do was save everybody in the campus and outside the campus. That's why she became a government agent at fourteen years old. Everyone were aware that she had a tough side but softy side inside her. It was her who was a hero. Her name was Emma Swan, Agent 0108.

* * *

Before her huge case, she just settled down in her new luxury penthouse in Mifflin Street. It was some irony in this street because her home address was 108 as well. For her agent ID number, it was same. She rolled her eyes at the number but knew it was her good luck.

She lived alone by herself and has been saving the money since she was fourteen. Now, it was time for her to live like a young adult and take some responsibility. The golden-haired woman began her plan by using the strategy to show herself that she could take a big step before she became 21.

Luckily for her, the blonde woman was officially released from the ward of the state because she was a foster child. As she was nineteen, she took herself to use some resources that her knowledge of the survival.

Without Mary Margaret, her director of CIA, she wouldn't be here as an agent. For her, she was pleased that she had some guides that she would make a mistake more often. There's no such thing as a perfect mistake.

Anyhow, she made a plan to come as a student. To everyone in CIA, they just laughed at her included her director. For them, they didn't believe her at all. The golden-haired woman started to make a serious face at them and repeated that she really wanted to be. More than that, they just got quiet and decided to use their curiosity in the blonde woman's request.

In a long process of everything, she officially had her plan as Emma Swan, a Boston Native. She smiled at herself while reminiscing the events at her work. Until, it was time for her reality to face everything in the order.

Now, first…. It's beginning from the start where she came in to enroll the university that day.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, it's time to tell you a story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for your inspiring words on the review board. I am continuing to do this one. Here is your chapter. Just a chapter inside the CIA Building. Now, it began.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In the afternoon at CIA headquarters, Emma walked through the building and greeted some co-workers on her way to meet her director and some team members. She received a big call from Mary Margaret and didn't understand why she was pulling her out of her small case with the foreign acts including the weapons to protect her country. The golden-haired woman was planning to arrest them due of their voice activities and had their evidences that pointed out to them.

So, she had to give away to her partner who was working along with her and went back to the headquarters. In her thoughts, she was frustrated with herself since she worked on her small case for four months with no luck. When it finally came to her senses, she was the best agent that CIA hired for a long time. No one wanted to be like her or be equal to her intelligence in the strategy. Most of the time, she frequently used her survival kit to help her out to be alert surrounding her team and herself in a close range.

The doors opened. Everyone around the oval table looked up at the blonde woman who was using her pissing-off look. Mary Margaret exhaled deeply with her apology look. Emma reached a vacant seat which it was opposite from her director's head chair. Few people were there with their blank looks. The pixie cut woman nodded at her vice president who was getting out of the room. The vice president was David Nolan, Mary Margaret's husband but a supervisor for Special Agents, he nodded at Emma with a small smile then left the room.

Among Emma and Mary Margaret around the oval table, it was Ruby Lucas, Granny Lucas, August Booth and Neal Cassidy. They glanced between the ladies on the end of the table and held their breath. The blonde woman checked on her alibi around herself and greeted themselves with their nods until Mary Margaret spoke lightly.

"Do you know why you are here and not on your one of your case?"

"Yes, I would like to know why I'm here. And, by the way, I was too closer to get a closure on this case before I move on to another case which Mr. Cassidy should be done with his at this time."

"Really? You blamed me for this one. I was in the hospital, for the sake." The brunette man in a blue tuxedo spat back. Ruby and August knew that they shouldn't cross the line with Emma because they experienced it before. Now, this time was Neal's turn to get a walk of shame. Mary Margaret cleared her throat and sent a glare at Neal. He finally stopped babbling on the blame he received. Emma mentally rolled her eyes and ignored his fragment sentence on her blame with a reply.

"Go on, Ms. Nolan. I would like to know everything before our time is up."

"All right. Ruby, give her the information as she catches up with everything as I would explain from the start to the end."

"Yes, chief. Now, you are on a new case right now. I have a file for you so read it later when you get home." Ruby informed right away. Emma nodded and gathered the folder which it slid away from Ruby's hands on the oval table. Neal leaned back on the chair and looked up at his chief. Mary Margaret looked beside her and nodded for a click. Granny pressed the button to show the screen behind her.

* * *

The blonde woman looked up at the screen and studied on the information for her new case. Ruby walked back to the screen and pointed out on everything. Neal and Granny wrote something on their writing pad. Mary Margaret crossed her arms over her chest and pressed her lips tightly altogether.

"Now, this suspect is Sidney Glass. He is a professor of the English Department and own the club, Storybrooke News. He worked there for almost thirty years. But not to mention that he grew up in Denmark. He had his connection to his parents' business."

"What have he done at this time?" Emma questioned while opening the folder and reading the information. Neal looked back over his shoulder and continued. Granny clicked again. Mary Margaret paced back and forth with her thoughts.

"He murdered his team back in Mexico. He smuggled the drugs and weapons into this country. But this time, he vanished few days ago. No one knew he was missing or gone."

"How did he get back to Mexico? And, how is it related to this building, CIA?"

"FBI and Maine Police Department had no luck finding him. So, it gained more information that the rumors started to spread around that he was in the danger. No one knew how it was dangerous to have this criminal in our country." Mary Margaret explained while gaining her head up. Emma nodded and waved her hand to go on.

"So, we decided to have you here and wanted you to be our undercover."

"Hold on, an undercover case? I didn't get a memo." Emma lightly held a finger in the air. She looked at these three people who were in a silent mode. Neal brought it up to himself and exhaled then continued.

"Do you want to know why we wanted you to be our undercover for this case? Because no one wants this case at all. But you are the best one who worked as an undercover agent. We need you to find what's going on with our guy, Sidney Glass and protect our country with our pride."

"Right, for your memo. Sidney is dangerous because he took a lot of weapons into this beautiful land we lived on. Also, most of the time, the faculty and staffs even the college students were not aware that Sidney put them on the danger site that it would be a big deal. We as the CIA need you to do this case. For myself, I want you to take this case off on our hands and continue with your skills that you learned from the camp every summer." Granny preached. Ruby and Mary Margaret were silent. Neal nodded and took over a half of monologue that Granny stopped.

"Emma, you have to be prepared and take your time to study on this guy and everything else we handed you. Last, before you agree to be on our board and we ask you for our last favor."

"Yes, sure?" Emma said.

"Get his ass out of this country and send him back to where he came from." The brunette man spoke with his anger. No one said anything about his temper but focused on the blonde woman who was absorbing everything from the start to the end. She slowly exhaled in the air and took her time to read everything on the file until it got her to look up at them with a nod. Others went relieved that Emma's decision to take this case off on their hands.

"Where can I start?"

"You have to pack everything from your place and you are going to Maine." Mary Margaret nodded with a final say. Emma went slack-jawed and widened her eyes. _**Maine**_ **.** She looked at Ruby and Granny who sent her a sympathy look. Neal snickered and got up then patted on the blonde woman's back. He retreated out.

"Anything else you need to know?" Ruby said.

"Sidney Glass and Storybrooke University." The golden-haired agent asked while rubbing her face. The tallest woman nodded and continued with her explanation. Mary Margaret collected her things and nodded at her agents then retreated out for another meeting. Granny stayed behind and listened to everything.

"Storybrooke University is a big campus. The total of the college students is about more than 2,000. The faculty and staffs are more than 1,000. It's located in the small town but it's quaint look. It established in 1495 and it expanded on the acres to be secure."

"What about the national security around the campus?" Emma wondered.

"It's very resourceful and secure enough." Granny informed her right away. The blonde woman nodded and looked back at Ruby. She nodded and continued.

"The donation regarding the national security was the Mills Foundation, the president, Cora Mills. She had been through the charities and have her successful enterprise in New York City. She has a daughter, Regina Mills."

"Tell me about Cora Mills and her daughter."

"Cora is widowed. Her husband recently died within two weeks ago. So, they own their place in Storybrooke which it was a mansion." The oldest woman read the information on the file, finished her sentence and slid it away to the blonde agent. Emma gently reached the file and read it then looked up at the picture on the screen. It was Cora Mills.

* * *

The picture was clear by day. Cora Mills was in her 50s. She looked so sweet. Her smile faltered a bit like a frown. Her eyes didn't twinkle at all. She wore her brand clothes. Her hair was brunette but it looked dyed brown though. Her face was little older than she thought it would be around closer to 60s.

"Now, Regina Mills. She is attending at Storybrooke University as a sophomore. She is involved in the politics and law. Her majors are in dual. It is Law and Politics."

"What is her extra-curricular activities at the campus?" Granny asked.

"She is involved in her sorority. It is Gamma Phi Beta."

"What's else?"

"She had a girlfriend, Danielle Stables, a marine biologist major. Recently, they broke up few weeks ago due of the lack of communication and party."

"Too much information, Ruby." The oldest woman mumbled. It made Emma smile wider and looked up at the brunette woman on the picture. Regina looked so young in her 20s. Her smile was showing a natural one. She was wearing her brand clothes like her mother. Her hair was little longer over her shoulders and it was too way brunette. It made her wonder if she wanted to meet her like that.

"Thank you for the info. So, is there anything I need to know on the basics?"

"Oh, go back to see Mary Margaret. She has something for you." Granny reminded her. Emma nodded and got up with her nod to dismiss herself from the room. Ruby dropped her paperwork and looked back at Granny with a reply.

"Will she do it at this time than before?"

"To be honest with you, I don't frankly know." The oldest woman sent her a look and continued with her paperwork then retreated out of the conference room. The tallest woman nodded at herself and exhaled with a sigh.

 _ **She Will.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter. It is still inside CIA Building. But this time, it would be Emma and Mary Margaret. Don't worry. She will be going very soon.**

 **Please give me a review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was tempted to expand this chapter to be longer but I limited myself to 1,800 words. But I can't! I love this story already.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Emma strode in the hallway. The agents were scattering everywhere with their loud voices. She rolled her eyes and turned left toward Mary Margaret's office. The golden-haired woman sighed and went to read on the file of Sidney Glass. She looked up at the hallway which it was closer than she thought it would be.

Until, she heard the manly voice and it was David. Emma looked over her shoulder with a smile. The blonde man jogged toward her and smiled at her. The blonde woman paused her walk and held her head up with a reply.

"Hello."

"Hi. Sorry about back in there with Mary Margaret." David apologized with a concerned look. The blonde woman chuckled with a wave of dismissal. She shook her head and continued.

"It's a work. That's all."

"Ok, I was making sure that it was ok with you if you could take this case instead of your small case that you were working for four months."

"It's fine, David. It's just a work. I better go before your wife kill me." Emma informed him right away with a wink. David chuckled and pointed his index finger at her then wagged it. The golden-haired woman laughed while walking away from him. The blonde man shook his head and mumbled under his breath.

"Hilarious."

* * *

Emma finally got her destination. She looked up at the name tag on the wall – 'Director Blanchard'. It made her roll her eyes and knocked on the door. She waited for an answer. Inside the office, Mary Margaret heard a knock and cleaned up on her desk then commanded her to come in. The golden-haired agent opened the door then closed the door behind her. She walked toward the vacant armchair in front of the desk.

"Hello again." Mary Margaret announced. Emma nodded with her greeting. The pixie cut woman gathered her file out from the incomplete bin and opened the file to reveal Sidney Glass. She looked up at her best agent in the world and spoke lightly.

"Is there anything you need to know about this case before we go on with the undercover process?"

"No. There is one thing that I need to know is about Cora Mills?"

"Oh right. They didn't tell you back in the conference room, did they?"

"No, I'm afraid there is not." Emma said. Mary Margaret nodded with a chuckle and knew her team didn't give her any information regarding Cora Mills. She gathered a bulk file of Cora Mills from her file drawer and handed her then continued.

"It's a file of Cora Mills."

"Oh holy shit. How long did you all research on this person?"

"Two long years. It's actually David Nolan's case before but it was incomplete because it was useless to him when he was on his drug case. It was not a closed case yet."

"Ok, I have to intertwine this case with his old case, right?"

"Yes. You have to investigate what you need to know about them. Oh, don't forget that you have a meeting with Dr. Archie Hooper after our meeting."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma obeyed and gathered her files in her hands while looking at Mary Margaret. The pixie cut woman looked down on her file and scattered the paperwork until she found a specific progress of the paperwork then handed it to the blonde agent. Emma collected the paperwork and read through then continued.

"This is my undercover place?"

"Yes, 108 Mifflin Street. You live near Storybrooke Campus within 3 minutes' walk."

"Wonderful. Thank you for everything. Do you need anything from me before I start with this case as soon as possible?"

"Yes, kick his ass and ship him back to Denmark." Mary Margaret explained with a remark. The blonde agent surrendered herself out in the conversation and nodded. They stood up and shook their hands with farewell. Emma rounded the chair and opened the door then bowed her out. Mary Margaret exhaled and prayed that her agent would do her best at this time.

* * *

Few minutes later, Emma arrived in her office which it was across from her conference room a while ago. She closed her door and went to sit on the leather desk chair. The blonde woman sighed and opened the files to research on the clients. She opened the computer and surfed on the Storybrooke Campus.

In the website, the campus was huge than Emma's foster family's farm. It was 36,240 acres. It has 8 student dormitories, 300 buildings, 12 libraries and 12 sororities/fraternities houses. These buildings were in the Victorian style but to add the modern looks. The main building was the castle which it was classrooms and it was in center of the land.

The campus was beautiful and similar to the fairy tale stories. But the sororities and fraternities' houses were actually mansions. Each mansion had their own colors and letters to represent their sororities and fraternities in a row outside of the campus.

Emma didn't know if she was impressed with Storybrooke campus. She was sure that she would get lost if she finds her class on the huge campus. The golden-haired woman shook her head and went to research on Regina's sorority website. It was Gamma Phi Beta. She found her picture there on the homepage.

She was surprised that Regina was a class president of Gamma Phi Beta. On the picture of her, the brunette woman looked regal and her smile was gorgeous. Emma didn't realize that she was ogling on her face until her phone rang. She was startled by a sound of a phone. The blonde agent reached her phone and continued.

"Swan."

"Hello. Can you come here in my technology room?" It was Archie Hooper, who loved equipment room with technology. Emma widened her eyes and did forget about her meeting with him and replied back.

"I will be there in 10 minutes."

"Sure, no problem. See you soon."

They hung up at same time. Emma shook her head and looked up at her computer to shut it down. She gathered her files in her leather case. The blonde agent quickly grabbed her helmet and keys then retreated out with a lock on her door. She passed through several agents on her route to the elevator. August yelled at her with a good luck. Emma chuckled and waved her helmet to greet him back then finally got in the elevator and pressed on the basement button.

* * *

Until, she reached her destination to the basement floor. The doors revealed her and Emma let herself out and looked around in a huge warehouse room. The agents were chattering about the technology. She secretly loved that room because it was awesome to see what they already had for her to use the secret weapon kits. It was her pleasure to do it on the bad guys. She smiled at herself and startled when Dr. Archie Hooper practically scared her out with a teddy bear.

"Hooper!"

"Sorry. I thought it would scare you." The redheaded man explained while working on the teddy bear. Emma hardly breathed and shook her head with a reply.

"Should we go?"

"Oh right! Follow me."

Archie and Emma strode in the walkway. The blonde agent looked down at the agents on the ground floor who were working on the Lamborghini Veneno. She smiled at herself and heard the scientist's voice.

"That car would be yours when you finish with your 'secret weapon kit'."

"Awesome."

Emma nodded with a chuckle and they reached in a small room which it had a lot of weapons. Archie rounded the table and put a teddy bear on the chair. The blonde agent pulled her chest backward and stared at the teddy bear. The redheaded man looked up at her and continued.

"Are you scared of this guy?"

"No!" Emma said while looking back at him. He chuckled and waved his hand to the weapons on the table. The golden-haired woman felt giddy when it came to her favorite part. She felt like a kid in a candy shop. At this time, Archie shook his head and explained.

"This wrist watch has two buttons. One button is your alert. Other is a dangerous one. It would shock someone on 3 feet distance. Be careful with a red button." He pointed on the specific button on the watch and handed it to her. Emma nodded and snapped her left wrist. The watch snapped and clicked immediately. It fit hers perfectly.

They moved on to the Monto Carlo pen. Archie picked it up and twisted in a half while speaking up. The twist of the pen was a screwdriver. She grinned and knew it was her favorite tool because she could do anything with lock picking. He closed it with a twist and tapped on the top of the pen with a reply.

"This is a button and it is a laser. You need to be careful with this pen because it is dangerous. It would be your useful tool when you come – shit!" Archie noticed the flames on the wall behind Emma. The blonde agent looked over her shoulder and widened her eyes. The redheaded man dropped the pen and grabbed the fire extinguisher then flashed it out. It did cover a half of Emma's right body.

The golden-haired closed her eyes and felt cold toward her half body with the foam from the fire extinguisher. Archie went slack-jawed after working on the flames on the wall. He was sending her an apology look. Emma opened her eyes and palmed the foam out of her face then shook it out. She gave him a smile. Archie nodded at himself and put a pen in the backpack pocket then moved on to the science book.

"This book has a spy camera inside. Everyone don't see it at all. You can. Because it is connected to your watch. It has a rear camera or front camera on the spine. You can use it as your recording camera. The memory is unlimited."

"Awesome. What's else?" Archie held his index finger in the air and put a book in the backpack. He reached the kit and rolled it to open the equipment then looked up at her. The blonde agent went perplexed at the equipment. It was the music equipment.

"This is your voice activation and theirs too. You can use this one for your investigation on their voices. Oh! Also, this iPod has a satellite so you can hear from 10 feet distance."

"Cool."

"I put your favorite music in this one. In case if you get bored. And it's a bonus."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Lastly, you have a spy glasses, binocular, ear monitors, flashlight, lighter, and cellphone." Archie pointed everything on the side of the table. Emma nodded at herself and knew it was her last equipment when she had her first undercover case.

"Oh. My favorite part is the darts."

"What can I do with it?" The blonde agent asked.

"You just dart or inject somebody. It's a sleeping darts. You have 20 boxes of it in your treasure chest. It already was in your car."

"Awesome. Thanks. Where is my car key?"

Archie rolled his eyes and grabbed a car key inside his pocket then tossed it to her. Emma grabbed it in the air and flashed her smile then retreated out with her equipment. The scientist watched her leaving with a sports car and mumbled.

" _ **Be careful, Swan."**_

* * *

 **A/N: I** **feel giddy toward those equipment. I wanted to do that in a reality. HAHA.**

 **Please give me a bad-ass review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is a little bit longer. I can't stop tying... Enjoy your adventure with Bad-Ass Emma Swan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Several days later, Emma did her work on the client's information and gathered the notes that she overlooked while in her office or at home. No one admitted to check up on her with the progress. Most of the time, the blonde agent tends to do alone by herself with better thinking. Every agent wanted to be like her. It was annoying at first but she got used to it.

She knew her research based on few clients that were in her suspect list. The number one was checking on their alibi if they have one unless it is a red flag on their plans. She knew what to do that in her top priority. To be honest, no agents organized their priorities like Emma did. Mary Margaret was impressed with the golden-haired woman's methods and did experiment on herself. It worked successfully. But it is Emma's method only to work on the undercover cases.

* * *

Before the blonde woman dived on her second case, she was almost failing at her first undercover case back in China. It was her first time to travel out of the country with her adequate knowledges on the information based on the Chinese people. She was assigned with her former partner, Lily Page.

Her thoughts were too low to know everything. Lily exposed her knowledge toward her but Emma didn't take it seriously. It caused her to get fired for this big case and Lily was getting madder at her. The blonde agent was very clueless about everything going on with the case until she faced herself in the end.

It was a tragic day for every agent to mourn their best agent of the history, Lily Page. Emma didn't know her at all but heard of her name before. Her name was a shiny reputation in all over the universe. Lily was the best sniper woman and her skills were impressive. The blonde agent wanted to be like her but it put a blame on herself when she didn't see any cause toward Lily.

Emma remembered her first day in China. She was in her disguise. Her clothes were the punk rock style with the darker hair. She did dye her hair in black. The blonde agent showed herself as Cassie Holmes. She was focusing on her case about the drugs. Lily exposed the information about the drugs that their people took in their alleys and hidden gems at the city.

She pretended to be the one of the drug dealers and walked around like a normal person with her headphone on. It happened in few hours later, she was dragging herself toward the group who was famously banned in the city but had a best luck to hide themselves in the buildings and streets. Emma was still on her motorcycle and spotted one of the guys who was dealing with Cocaine and somewhat drugs to another dealer.

The blonde agent was not paying attention to Lily's voice but watched the scene until it went chaos. It was a gunfight on the street. She did let her partner down at once because she was very attentive to the drug deals. Lily voiced her presence and she looked over her shoulder to see the gunman behind her.

It was a loud bang. The gunman was behind Lily's back and shot her through her chest. Emma widened her eyes and didn't do nothing at all. She stayed still and watched Lily bleeding out on the street. The gunman looked up and took the eye contact with the blonde agent. It gave her some chills.

Few minutes later, the gunfight ceased when the police cars robbed their time on the streets. Emma looked back to the dealer's place and found out that it was empty. She thought that she missed the witness scene. The golden-haired agent was devastated that she lost her chance to catch them. But Lily was already dead at this time when the police found her on the street.

Emma was blaming on herself because she didn't take her intuition to protect her partner from the gunfight. She was disappointed in herself because she felt useless to help Lily to take him down. The gunman vanished few seconds later before the police came. She tried to vain herself with the police force until she was released with a special permission.

When the case was over with the evidence toward the gunman who shot Lily that day. Emma was relieved that her case closed quickly but got a suspension for two weeks. She was on the desk duty to investigate on the weapons with the scientists. That's how she met Dr. Hopper on her first day of desk duty after getting back from China.

It reminded her like that. She scarred her life by remembering her former partner and knew what to do properly like her former partner does in her days. Emma continued to do her priorities as long as she knew her client's information. Secondly, she focused on their work schedule and class schedule due of learning and taking the notes on that information that she never heard before.

* * *

Thirdly, Emma focused on what they like to do on their daily basics and research on what they already had in common. Then lastly, the blonde agent collaborates it together until she finds her final answer to hammer it down. That's how she worked through her priorities. No one admitted that Emma was very genius on her basic level of everything else and they didn't want to be like her.

Because the green-eyed woman took the cases very seriously and focused on what she wanted for her daily basis. At first, her desk duty was over when she returned to her regular cases with wrongful laws beside the FBI and State Police Departments. Emma did her part time to work under FBI and the police station in DC and MD. She enjoyed her time alone while she was working on those small cases that was assigned to her.

Now, she was back to her regular basis schedule. Emma was relieved that she got her work done and went on with her packing boxes from her home in VA near her work. Finally, she got her second case of the undercover in Maine and did some time to research on the map of Storybrooke campus.

* * *

At her home, Emma walked around in her bedroom and checked over on her boxes that already packed. She was aware that her new place already has been furnished and went relieved that she didn't order any furniture to deliver at her new place. The golden-haired woman checked on her boxes included the sheets and covers. Even though, she did pack the kitchen stuffs in three boxes.

After the inspections on the boxes, she sent them to her towing moving trailer and build the levels from heavy items to light boxes on the top. Mary Margaret, August and David came to help her to pack the items that Emma checked on the list. The men just carried the boxes from the living room that Mary Margaret and Emma brought from the bedroom and kitchen.

Lastly, they covered with the furniture covers and left everything behind. Emma locked the door and re-checked on the garage. She brought her weapons from the secret area and looked up at the men who waited for her to load the weapons under the blonde agent's new car. August decided to take care of her motorcycle for a while and took it for a ride back to home. He was lending himself to join Mary Margaret and David's car for a day to help Emma load the boxes in the trailer.

When it came to the farewells, the golden-haired woman hugged August and smiled at her boss with David. She bowed her out and got in her car. Others watched her leaving the home and looked at each other with their thoughts on the big case. Emma exhaled deeply and ignited her car. She looked out in the window with a smile and focused on the road.

* * *

It was ten hours of the drive. Emma rolled her eyes while carefully got her attention on the crazy road with the speed cars. She felt like she wanted to call 911 and blamed on them so she can get her open road to drive faster. It was a laughable treat to her. The blonde agent switched her hand to radio the music in her shiny car. Emma slowly curled her lips up while gearing up a stick and pedaled immediately.

The expensive car zoomed to weave through the slow cars until she looked up on the rear view. It was already smoking hot on her. Emma laughed at herself and paced down on her gear stick. She knew that she didn't want to get any police sirens behind her tail. The blonde woman exhaled deeply and looked at the digital clock. It's 8 hours and 30 minutes left.

It was a journey to start her case with a long trip. She rested herself at the rest stops for bathroom, re-fuel and meals on her way. Emma made some calls on her rest of the journey to make sure that her place was still running and checked on her time with her agents since she brought some clues to them to analyze for information on her clients.

In her thoughts, she put a puzzle with the clients' information and was very aware that something was twisting up in her case. Emma looked around herself and looked at the clock on her phone. She had only 5 hours left and decided to drive straight with two stops ahead on her journey. The blonde agent was sure that she didn't want to stay overnight at the hotel and jumped in her car.

* * *

After five hours later, Emma drove in the Main Street and looked around the quaint town. The people were walking with their perplexed faces when they saw the fancy car coming into their town. The blonde agent rolled her eyes and found herself turning left to the residential street by the end of Main Street. There were the luxury homes around on the residential street.

On her right window, there was the campus of Storybrooke and it was beautiful in the view than the picture on the website. She was impressive that the grass was greener than her lawn in Virginia. Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed at her thought. In few minutes later, she found her place and smiled at herself.

Her place was very luxury than other homes. It was very newer and recently built in about six months. It was similar to New York apartment in Manhattan and Central Park West. But hers was huge than the sizeable of the penthouse in the New York City and a little over like a warehouse floor. Emma was fine with any size but found herself lucky to have a place to sleep and eat.

The exterior design was very modern but in French style. The windows were in the elegant style with the brown frames. The door was the crimson red. The numbers were gold. It was a white French modern townhouse. The blonde agent finally got out of her car and looked on the beautiful place she has but she actually owned it under CIA's budget.

* * *

Finally, she moved in her new place and unloaded the trailer then drove her car in the backyard garage. Emma exhaled and went inside her place. It was a huge penthouse with three stories. She checked on her living room. It was the open layout. The bookcases were loaded with the books. The 60 inches' television was in the center of the bookcase design. The couches were soft and plush in the black.

The golden-haired woman walked toward her kitchen. It was the modern style of the kitchen. She found herself that the food was stocked and kept her thank-you note to her agents for stocking anything in the kitchen. All appliances were in the metal silver and black. It matched everything she liked. Every floor in three stories were the hardwood floors except the bedrooms with the carpets.

She checked upstairs to see her home office included 50 inches' television and CIA equipment inside the safe room. The blonde agent approved her safety and checked on her weapons since she unloaded her trailer. She finally checked in her bedroom at last. It was gorgeous because it had a view of Storybrooke campus. Emma could watch the students parading everywhere in the campus.

In the bedroom, it was the master bedroom. It was an entire floor to have a bedroom and it was on the second floor. Her home office was on the third floor but it was locked because it was her privacy. The walls were blue. The furniture was the mahogany oak with the luxury design. Of course, in the master suite, it was a big claw-foot tub with jacuzzi. She was smiling at herself with the style of her favorite bathtub.

At last, she finally settled down in her new place and looked at the mirror. In her thoughts, she felt at ease but looked at herself. The blonde agent knew that it was time to find a truth behind the case. Emma curled up in a smile. She kept a note in her mind and replied to the mirror.

" _ **It's time to reveal a mystery truth and here I come, Emma Swan to yours."**_

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Please give us a bad-ass review.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: The story is getting longer...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next day, Emma woke up in her memory foam bed and looked up at the window. It was a morning outside. She heard the cars passing through on her street – Mifflin. She sighed and got up to get ready for her day to register as a transfer student on her second year. The blonde agent took a short shower and changed her clothes into the casual clothes.

She wore a black legging, white loose t-shirt with a V-neck, red and black flannel shirt and motorcycle boots. Emma looked at her wrist watch and it was 8am. To herself, she nodded and grabbed her leather bag, grey scarf and beanie. Finally, she gathered her paperwork in her home office after getting out of her bedroom. The golden-haired woman doubled checked on her registration papers since she printed it last night and filled it out with the fake information.

When she was satisfied with her paperwork and went to kitchen for a short breakfast. She knew that the registration was at 10am. Emma got a call from her director after making a blueberry pancake. She was perplexed at the call and went to answer it right away.

"Hello?"

"Hello Agent 0108. I hope you are settled with everything last night." Mary Margaret spoke.

"Yes, ma'am. Everything is all right. So, what can I do for you?" Emma hummed with a reply.

"Before you go on to register yourself, please make sure that you keep your eye on your clients. And, no news about Sidney Glass. He is not around in the campus since we monitored every camera everywhere." The pixie cut woman sighed and explained right away before she let her agent go on her duty.

"Maybe, he is hiding from the media. I assume. But I found something that is twisting up."

"What is it then?" Mary Margaret ceased with her answer and asked.

"It's Cora Mills' husband. He is not there in any file. So, what can I know about him?" Emma chuckled and pointed on the client's picture with an statement. It made Mary Margaret to figure it out on the client then understood right away.

"Well, his name is not mentioned in every news or anything in a mass media."

"It's odd to know that Cora is a widowed woman with a daughter who is attending at the university." Emma stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. Do you want me to find any information regarding your odd client?"

"Please send every information we discussed to August Booth. He knew what I need." The blonde agent informed her quickly before they started to process on their investigation.

"Ok allright, is there anything I can do?"

"Yes but no. I don't know if you can give me an approval that I could investigate every professor included Cora's staff?" Emma inquired with a look of thinking face.

"You can with my granted permission. So, I hope everything is ok with you over there."

"Thank you, ma'am and have a good day." The blonde woman hummed with an final comment.

They hung up. Emma finished her breakfast and cleaned up in the kitchen. She turned around and looked down at Cora's file with a reply. It put her to suspect on the husband. The golden-haired woman sighed and closed the file then put in her leather bag in a hidden compartment. She looked up at the clock on the kitchen stove and it was already 9:30am. Emma nodded and grabbed her car keys then strode toward the front door.

"Cora, where is your husband?"

The blonde agent stepped outside after getting out of the front door and turned around to lock the door. She walked around her garden to get her car in the garage. Emma looked around herself to make sure that she was not followed and snapped her fingers. The Lamborghini Veneno's lights beamed and the tires started to wheel back.

* * *

She curled up her lips into a smile and watched her car being reversed from the garage and pressed the button to close the garage door. The car unclicked the door and swing to open for her. Emma threw her leather bag on the passenger seat and finally set her down in her spy car. The door itself swing to close the door and beeped. It alerted her to know that her car was locked. Emma looked up on the rear view and smiled. She looked down on her screen which it was lit and spoke in a voice.

"Veneno, check on the engine system included the fuel system."

'The engine system is cooling down. The fuel system is half full. You can get it to fill it up at Main Street. It is located near the woodshop, Mr. Marco's.'

"Veneno, can you check on the clients' whereabouts?" Emma checked on her speedometer and looked around herself then spotted the college students who were chatting up with their sorority club. It was Kappa Kappa Gamma with the colors of Dark Blue and Light Blue on their sweaters. The blonde agent was horrified at the colors of their sweaters and went relieved that she didn't join the sorority at all.

'Cora Mills is located at the Department of Criminal Justice, Law and Politics. Regina Mills is at Department of Criminal Justice, Law and Politics. No whereabouts of Professor Sidney Glass.'

"Thank you, can you lead me to the Department of CJLP?"

The Veneno roared the engine and reversed then stopped. Emma looked around herself and smiled at herself. The car steered around and moved straight to the front gate of the Storybrooke University. The blonde agent took a liking on her car and didn't do anything with her hands on the steering wheel but let her Veneno do the duty to lead her to the Department of Criminal Justice, Law and Politics.

She looked outside the window while she was leading to the road with a lot of turns and circle around on her destination. The students walked on the sidewalks and heard the car. They whooped at the car and whispered to the students' ears about the car. Some professors were surprised that the fancy car was there in their campus. Some fraternities' guys were in awe when they saw the luxury car. Emma chuckled at herself when she saw some guys drooling over her car and voiced.

"Veneno, how many minutes on my arrival?"

'Two minutes' tops. Cora and Regina is outside at the registration. Do you want me to park there?'

"Yes, please." The blonde agent answered. The Veneno beeped and steered itself on the narrow road with the several cars passing by. The forest on the right window were beautiful. The buildings were looking closer than Emma saw on the website were more beautiful. She was in awe with the campus' environment. The alert was ringing.

'Your destination is here. I am in parking mode. Where can I park?'

The golden-haired woman looked over the front of the car and saw the empty spot near the building. She made sure that it was a student's parking lot and voiced.

"There is a spot near the fountain. Can you rear the car into a parking spot?"

* * *

The Veneno beeped and steered itself forward then changed the tires to use the reversed direction. Emma looked backward behind her seat and felt the car was wheeling backward into a parking spot in a perfect rear-parking. The car beeped to let her know that it is parked properly and shut down. Emma smiled at herself and couldn't wait to tell Dr. Hooper about her car. She decided to keep her car if the case is closed in the future.

The door unclicked itself and swing to open. Some students were staring at the luxury car included the sororities and fraternities. Cora and Regina were there too and watching the car parking near the building. Everyone were gazing at the mystery person. Emma moved her leg to step outside of her car and showed her figure. The professors and students were in awe to see the blonde woman.

The golden-haired woman bent down to get her leather bag and stepped outside to close the door. The Veneno alerted her to know that the car is locked and is secure to be on the lookout. Emma smiled at them and strode straight to the registration center on the mall. Others were whispering about the blonde agent and car. It left Cora Mills to widen her eyes at the recognized person but is to be quiet.

* * *

But for Regina, she was slack-jawing when she saw the blonde beauty walking toward them. Emma was in a perfect fantasy as the brunette woman described her dream. It put her heart to beat rapidly and she was exhaling deeply. The blonde woman stood in front of them and flashed a beautiful smile. Regina nearly gasped when she saw the beautiful smile.

"Hello. My name is Emma Swan. I'm here for the registration. I can't seem to find someone or the desk. Can you, beautiful ladies guide me out there?" She put her charms out there with a radiating smile. Cora smiled back and nodded. Regina was not moving at all but stared at the golden-haired woman in her awe. The oldest woman nudged her daughter and spoke lightly.

"Of course, dear. My name is Cora Mills and my daughter is Regina Mills. We are on the way to the registration too. My apologies, are you new?"

"Well, I'm a transfer student. I will be enrolling in my sophomore year."

"Excellent. Regina is too. Don't you, dear?" Cora said while looking at her daughter. Regina was looking at Emma for a long period of time and gave her an uncomfortable feeling. The blonde woman glanced over at the slack-jawing brunette woman and reached her mouth to close with a reply.

"I don't want the flies inside your mouth. Are you ok?"

"Ye-s. Yes! I'm good. What are you saying, mother?" The brown-haired woman stuttered and looked at her mother with a questioning look. Cora was concerned about her daughter's health and nodded with a repeated question.

"I said, Emma is in sophomore year so are you too?"

"Yes, I am in my second year. Oh, Welcome to Storybrooke University. My name is Regina Mills."

"I know. Your mother told me. So, shall we?" Emma gestured them on the sidewalk. Cora smiled with a nod then walked away. Regina stuttered her pose and decided to follow her mother right away. The blonde woman chuckled and walked to follow the Mills ladies. In her thoughts, Cora was not bad at all since she researched on her file. She saw a twinkle in the oldest woman's eyes and knew that she recognized her immediately.

It made her wonder if Cora knew her before but she got in a flow with her curiosity on the client. She smiled at herself when they entered inside the building and saw the registration desk. It was Belle French. Emma widened her eyes when she saw her agent there and cleared her throat. Cora and Regina were busy with their paperwork while they were sitting in the lobby.

* * *

The brunette woman in a floral dress was sitting behind the registration desk looked up at the golden-haired woman. She hid her shocked face and showed a smile. Emma smiled back and looked over her shoulder to see the Mills women who were chatting about Regina's information. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Hello. My name is Emma Swan. I'm here to register my enrollment. Here is my paperwork and I'm all set to be ready."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. Give me a moment to feed information into a computer."

"No problem, take your time, Ms. French." Emma emphasized her name to let Belle know that they need a time to talk in a private meeting. The brunette woman nodded and gathered her paperwork then walked back into the office. The blonde woman changed her pose and looked over them. Cora and Regina finished their paperwork and walked toward her. The oldest woman smiled with a reply.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Swan?"

"It's fine. Ms. French just took my paperwork so she could feed information to the computer. Just take a while." Emma said. Cora nodded. Regina stared at her with no words. The golden haired woman glanced over at her and spoke lightly.

"So, can I call you, Regina?"

"Yes." The brunette woman nodded with a weak reply. Cora rolled her eyes and laughed. Emma smiled and continued.

"What is your favorite activity beside studying?"

Regina beamed with an excitement and clapped lightly after hearing her question. The oldest woman smiled at her daughter's excitement and looked back when Belle walked back to give Emma's paperwork back and made an Identity card for her and asked her to sign the paperwork to agree on the cooperation with the policy and somewhat else.

"Horse Riding."

"Wow. I don't know that you like horse riding." The blonde woman said. The brunette woman nodded and looked back at her mother with a reply.

"Can I show Emma around in the campus so she could get attached to the whereabouts on her first day of class?"

"Sure, dear. Let me know if you can get a ride back to home."

"Actually, I can give her a ride after our tour if it is ok with you?" The golden haired woman asked. Cora was surprised that the blonde woman has her permission to have Regina with her all day and smiled with a nod. Regina clapped with her excitement. Others smiled at the oldest woman and Cora kissed on her daughter's forehead then spoke lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Swan. I hope you have some time to have a tea time and a conversation after you drop my daughter at home."

"No problem. I will ask her for a direction to your lovely home." Emma said. They nodded with their handshakes. Regina stayed behind and waited for her paperwork to finish then handed it to her mother and some copies for her to keep it. Cora sent her farewells and walked out of the building.

* * *

It left Regina and Emma alone outside in the campus. The brunette woman chatted about their tour. The blonde woman smiled at herself when her day was over with a good one. She kept listening to the raspy voice beside her while she was looking at the beautiful buildings. They almost finished with the half of campus and went exhausted after walking around the buildings and met some professors.

Regina and Emma got back to the spot where they met in the morning. The brunette woman glanced over at the luxury car and the golden-haired woman noticed her look with a perplexed face. Regina cleared her throat and spoke lightly.

"Is that your car?"

"Yes, it is. And why are you anxious about my car?"

"Well. I never see that kind of car before." The brown-haired woman stated while looking back at her. Emma was surprised and asked.

"Did you get out of Storybrooke?"

"No. I was born in and grew up in here in my whole life." It put a shocked face on the golden-haired woman and Regina felt uncomfortable when she saw the face. Emma tried to change her look and nodded with an answer. It gave her a relieved feeling.

"Sorry. I grew up in Boston and traveled over the states. Well, I don't like to tell my story so, let's drive to your house and give me your address."

"512 Mills Lane." Regina smiled. The blonde woman nodded and gestured them to get in her car. The golden-haired woman grabbed the brunette woman's wrist and held her index finger in the air. Regina nodded and waited. Emma winked at her and voiced.

"Veneno, start the engine, open the passenger door and check on the engine system." The brunette woman went perplexed while she was looking at her and whipping her head to the car. The Veneno roared the engine and unclicked the doors then swing to open for the ladies. Emma grinned at Regina's slack-jawed face when the car does it then the blonde woman strode to get in her driver's seat.

The brunette woman slowly got in the car and went startled when the doors swing to close and locked. Regina looked back at Emma who was chuckling. The golden-haired woman buckled her belt and gestured her to do the buckle then spoke lightly.

"What is the levels of the systems?"

'The engine system is at 40 degrees cooler. The tires system is fixed. The heating system is off. The A/C system is on and it is on the cool level. The alert system is perfectly good. The fuel system is still half full and you could go to the gas station to re-fill it.'

Regina was in awe when the Veneno does it to check on the systems and looked at the blonde woman. Emma nodded and looked at the brunette woman and continued.

"Veneno, guide us to 512 Mills Lane with no traffic. How many minutes will we get there?"

'15 minutes' tops with no traffic.'

The brunette woman got startled when the car roared the engine and steered in a drive mode. The Veneno pedaled and steered right to get out of the parking spot. Regina went in awe. Emma chuckled and spoke lightly.

"I don't do anything at all. You can calm down. Enjoy the ride."

"What the hell!?" Regina said. The blonde woman laughed and voiced to the Veneno about the weather. The brunette woman widened her eyes when the car beeped. The ladies went on the road. The Veneno moved forward to turn left for the exit of the entrance. Emma looked through the rear view and looked at Regina.

The brown-haired woman calmed down and enjoyed her ride in Emma's car then smiled at her. The blonde woman nodded. The car stopped when the traffic light went red. Regina glanced at her and continued.

"Where did you get this car? This is cool."

"Thanks. I got it from my friend." Emma informed with a smile. The Veneno pedaled on the road and accelerated quickly to 60 mph. The blonde woman looked on the screen and they were less than 10 minutes to arrive at Regina's house. The brunette woman looked through the window and hummed. The Veneno matched her voice and beeped to let her know that the song is running on the speakers.

Regina was surprised that the song was booming through the car's speakers and looked at Emma who was laughing. The brunette woman went blushed and kept listening to the music on the screen. The car beeped to let them know that they were soon arriving in less than 5 minutes then steered left and moved straight on the gravel road. Emma looked over the roof of the front and saw the white mansion then continued.

"You live in the mansion?"

"Yes, it was my grandfather's house so my mom and I got his deed. We lived there for the years."

"Oh. I see. It's nice to live there with the farmland."

"It's actually a wineyard."

"Oh." Emma said.

The Veneno ceased and beeped to let them know that they were at the gate. Regina nodded toward the left window and continued. Emma looked back at the code numeric pad and pressed the buttons then looked at the gates unclicking and opened automatically. The car accelerated quickly to get through the gate and went circling around the driveway. The brunette woman smiled and went startled when the passenger door unclicked and opened for her.

"Shut the engine and wait for my arrival before 8pm. Check the systems before I get closer."

The Veneno beeped. Emma got out of the car and the doors swing to close with a lock. Regina stared at her car and heard the engine fanning down. The blonde woman smiled at her and snapped her fingers. The Veneno beeped and shut the system down. The ladies finally turned around to step on the stairs and walked to the front entrance.

To Emma, her thoughts started to fill up with the questions about Cora Mills and the conversation. She wondered how she could take it well since she went with Regina on their tour around in the campus. Finally, the blonde woman faced her time to see Cora smiling at them in the foyer. Regina smiled and kissed on the oldest woman's cheek then informed them that she was planning to get changed in her clothes before meeting them for the tea room.

Cora waved her hand in a dismissal and gestured Emma to the tea room. The blonde woman nodded and went inside the tea room with the oldest woman behind her. Regina turned around and ran toward her bedroom upstairs to get showered and changed her clothes. Cora closed the door and locked it. Emma heard it and smiled at her.

" _ **Bring it on, Cora Mills. What do you get from me?"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Do you like it!? I loved the parts of The Veneno! HEHE! Please give a review.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for your adorable reviews. I am glad that you liked this story and favorited it. This story is still continuing as I am busy with one class and work. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that some of you are curious about Cora.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The blonde agent still smiled at Regina's mother and waited for the chaos. Cora walked toward the sitting room near the window and gestured them to sit down. Emma nodded at her and gently sat down across from the oldest woman.

She was using her proper manners toward Cora and crossing her legs. Cora gave her a small smile and turned away to the window then spoke lightly.

"I know who you are."

"Oh dear, what do you mean by that?" Emma tried to avoid the question that she didn't want to reveal everything but went with her curiosity. The oldest woman chuckled and tilted her head while looking up at her.

"You are the infamous Agent Emma Swan that I had heard from everywhere."

The golden-haired woman slowly widened her eyes while hearing a statement from Regina's own mother and gulped. She couldn't say something after listening from Cora's mouth but still frozen like a fish in an ice.

"I heard some stories about you. You want to know why I knew you in first place?" Cora inquired and received a negative nod from Emma then continued to explain her knowledge.

"I am sure that you knew Agent Henry, 0005. He used to work as a special agent for CIA."

"Yes, I remembered him. And how did you know him?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the mention of his name and asked with her curiosity.

"He was my husband." Cora said while watching the blonde agent's facial expression altering.

"Henry Mills?! Your husband!? What the F-." She exclaimed. The oldest woman nodded while looking away from her to the window. It was beautiful outside while the leaves changes from green to orange, red or brown. The blonde agent was shocked when she received that her client knew her well and Agent Henry. She didn't have any word to say it back but just her slack-jawed face.

"Well, I knew he worked with you for several years. He showed the picture of you when you were fourteen at the summer camp. He said that you were his best student. I was enjoying his stories about you. That's why we agreed to be together and support what we had in our life. When he was away one day, I was raising my knowledge while Regina went on her first year of college at Storybrooke University. I couldn't help by coming to check on her every two weekends or when I came to her events that she was involved. After few weeks, I got a random text by someone and I tried to call my husband. He didn't answer my calls or anything. I decided to contact the director to search for him. So, I have no time to find my husband and I decided to continue on watching over my daughter."

"Well. I knew what happened to Henry. But I'm not sure if they already informed you when you received the urgent message from my director of CIA. Didn't you?"

"Of course, I got their message and I was upset. Regina didn't understand why he left us behind. I tried to explain everything to her but she won't understand because she was very younger."

"How old was she when her father died?"

"At the age of thirteen." Cora said sadly. The golden-haired woman nodded and waved her hand to continue on the oldest woman's story about her husband. But Emma knew it was not true that Henry died on his own and didn't say anything at all about him. She kept putting her face into a sad face that Cora bought it from her.

"He was a truly greatest man I had married. Oh, you should see him when it came to his little girl. He was very affectionate when Regina came to our world. I had been never forgotten that moment."

"I am sure that he would be proud of you and Regina when it came to his death. I'm sure that you have praised for your daughter's success, do you?" The blonde agent asked. Cora smiled with a nod until the knock on the door startled them. They didn't realize that they were chatting for few minutes and the oldest woman sent her an apology look with a reply.

"Before I open the door, could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please keep my girl safe and I know you are in a good hand since I knew my husband's secret life. If something happens to me, please take her out of here and escape somewhere they don't find her."

"U—h. I will." The golden-haired woman felt out of the blue when she was asked to do something for her in an odd way.

"Swear to the CIA." The oldest woman pledged her with a sad look.

"The secret must be passed after the generation." Emma continued. Cora nodded with a satisfied look then went to unlock the door and opened it. There was Regina, who was flustered and perplexed at same time. The blonde agent sent her a friendly smile after seeing the brunette woman standing outside by the door. The oldest woman chuckled and gestured her to come in then nodded at the blonde woman before retreating out in the room.

* * *

"What did Mom and you are talking about?"

"My intentions with you for our new friendship." Emma quickly retorted with a smile. Regina exclaimed with a big smile. The blonde agent decided to talk to her director when she decided to go home after dropping Regina off. She kept a mental note in her mind while listening to Regina's babbling mouth about her life as a college student with a political side and law.

The golden-haired woman was surprised that Regina was determined to be a mayor or lawyer included her dream of going to New York City. Emma was having a similar goal that she wanted to live in New York City because of her dream when she grew up hearing a beautiful city. She smiled at her thoughts while they were chatting in the sitting room. Cora came back to remind them that they had a dinner coming up but went to ask Emma if she could stay for dinner.

Emma nodded after being asked by the oldest woman. Regina was more excited to have her new friend to stay at her house and looked back at her mother with a reply. The blonde woman felt her heart clenching in her throat because she wished she had a mother like Regina had. She wondered how she felt like having a mother in her life since she was a foster child in her years.

She was stranded by St. Cecilia Parish on one night while crying on the stairs. It was a loud cry. No people wandering on the sidewalks to hear her cry but it happened when the knock was being heard. The nun was confused when she heard a sound outside and walked toward the door then opened. She looked around to find no one there but heard a loud cry on the ground by the stairs.

The nun gasped when she saw the beautiful baby and looked around the church. She wondered why they dumped a baby on her steps and decided to take her inside the church. In her mind, she would call the police to find her parents for missing their child. She looked down at a baby who stopped crying and spoke lightly.

"Don't worry, I will find your parents and you will be safe in God's arms, my little child."

The next day, the nun went to Boston Police Department and explained everything about the baby. The police were shocked and decided to use the DNA test on her then sent the squad to find her parents. The nun was her temporary guardian for few days and took her under her wing in the church.

After few weeks later, the baby's parents were nowhere to be found. The nun was planning to bring the baby to the child services but she had decided to adopt her for a short time. She knew her name, Emma because she brought a baby to the police station for a DNA test. The nun and several of the members in the church practically raised her out of the church.

Until, the nun buried herself on the ground and others couldn't keep Emma in the church then decided to take her away to the foster home when Emma was five years old. That's how she grew up in her childhood life until now, she saw Regina's mother who cared about her daughter.

* * *

Emma was drifting in her memory lane while she was with Regina all day until their dinner. She was quiet while Regina chatted about her classes. Cora asked several questions about her courses and approved what she had for her fall semester. The Mills decided to ask the blonde woman for a question until the golden-haired woman was called by Regina several times.

"Uh, I apologize for my silence. So, what are you saying?"

"I said, 'if I could ride in your car to school next week, would it suffice?'" Regina repeated her question while Cora was furrowing her brows and staring at Emma. The blonde agent hesitantly nodded with a reply.

"Sure, you can ride in my car. Are you planning to stay there in your new dorm room?"

"No. I am a day student. I prefer to sleep in my bed instead of that lumpy bed in the dorm room." The brunette woman chuckled. Emma nodded while looking up at the oldest woman's face then found herself smiling at her. Cora nodded and decided to leave herself to the office to work on her paperwork. Regina told her that she would clean up on the table then kissed on her mother's cheek then went to do her chores.

Emma was drifting for few minutes but decided to leave right away. She helped the brown-haired woman to clean up on the table and dry the dishes. The ladies chatted about their college days and the golden-haired woman looked up at the clock above the doorway toward the dining room then continued.

"I think I am going now. Thank you for inviting me in your house and dinner."

"Sure no problem. Don't forget to pick me up at 7:30am." Regina exclaimed with a smile. The blonde woman chuckled and asked.

"Do you have a car to drive around?"

"Not yet, I'm still on my permit license. I can't drive myself to the school because I'm still learning how to drive." The brunette sorority girl frowned at the question and explained with a sigh. Emma nodded and continued with a smile.

"Why not, in an exchange? I could teach you how to drive and you teach me how to cook like this dinner."

"Deal. I owe you that. I can tell my mom about it, you mind?" Regina slowly smiled and clapped excitedly with a reply. The golden-haired woman laughed at her excitement and waved her dismissal.

"No problem. I'm leaving right now before I get addicted to your voice." Emma blushed after realizing that she just said it in front of the brunette woman. Regina chuckled with a smirk and gestured her out to the front door then waved her hand. Emma walked back to her car and drove away.

* * *

Few minutes later, the golden-haired woman finally got home after closing the garage door. She checked on her boundaries around her place. Emma was relieved that she was not followed and immediately called her director after entering in her home office on the third floor.

She saw her remote and clicked right away. The screen made a sound and went on. Emma hung up on her cell phone and looked up at her television. It was the logo of CIA. The blonde agent went to check on her computer for her security lines around her property and overlooked on the campus on a daily basis.

The beeping sound alerted her that the director wanted to video-call on her. She turned around to see the banner alert then answered the call. It was the pixie cut woman in her office who was smiling at her. Emma was relieved that she called her when she had some information about her clients.

"I have some information that you will be surprised. I promise you." The golden-haired woman explained while Mary Margaret furrowed her brows. Emma chuckled and sat down on her leather chair.

"Oh? Tell me." The director went curiosity with a short response. The blonde agent nodded and cleared her throat then continued.

"Cora is not our suspect anymore. Even her daughter, Regina."

"Why is that?" David appeared in the screen behind his wife. Mary Margaret was surprised when receiving an odd information. Emma nodded.

"Not to mention that Regina didn't know her father's job. –"

"Who was her father?" They asked in unison. The golden-haired woman held her finger in the air and replied immediately.

"Agent 0005."

"Henry Mills." David said after widening his eyes. Mary Margaret was confused and looked at her husband then asked both of them.

"Who was he?"

"He was our top operation when Emma became the first agent in CIA. He was her mentor and even my friend. Emma, did Cora know that he is still alive?"

"No. She didn't know about his fake death since the case went into chaos five years ago. You and I only knew his location but no one knew even his family too."

"Shit." The blonde man mumbled under his breath. Emma chuckled and explained why she knew that she could trust Cora's story and they finally removed them as their suspects.

* * *

After the conversation with the director, the golden-haired woman saluted them with her farewell then investigated on the campus route for Professor Glass's office and wondered how she could put the cameras in his office and even in the hallways.

Few minutes, she decided to set up on her spy equipment since Dr. Hooper explained everything on the new materials. The blonde agent smiled when it came to her music equipment. She took the iPod and a stand then strolled to the window that viewed the campus of Storybrooke University. The golden-haired woman was aware that it has a 10 feet in the distance.

She looked over her computer and the office was in the front of the campus. Emma exhaled in the air and realized that she was lucky that she could hear from the building where Professor Sidney worked. She settled the iPod stand on the ledge of the window then scrolled in the screen of the iPod then found the voice activation with 24 hours. Lastly, she reminded herself that she planned to get a recording tape from her kit then connected to the iPod.

After she settled her spy gear on the ledge and checked on her wrist watch that she previously put a small recording/voice activation pin on Regina's backpack. The blonde agent walked back to the computer and activated on the brunette sorority girl then checked on her iPod for the activation. Now, she finally settled everything with a good night.

In few minutes later, Emma heard Regina's voice in the background and she was lucky that she fixed on the pin that it has a recording camera. The pin was viewing in the width of Regina's bedroom. The room was beautiful with the black theme. The blonde woman chuckled and remembered that the brunette woman has her favorite color, that was black. The bedding set was black with flowers. The bookcases were full with a lot of books. The windows were closed with the black curtains.

Regina stood between her bed and chair which it was beside the backpack. Emma recognized that the backpack was on the top of the desk until she realized that she was watching Regina in her tank top with a g-thong. Her blush got bigger and she swallowed a lump in her throat. The brunette woman was talking to someone on the phone and got a name. It was Kathryn Midas. The golden-haired woman tried to hear their conversation but got lucky that she can adjust the voice activation to get clear in the conversation.

* * *

Several minutes later, Emma was shocked that Regina was talking about her to her friend, Kathryn and went to listen on every word. She just chuckled when the brunette woman moaned and dreamily chatted about her body and voice. It kind of turned her on when it happened on the voice activation.

After an hour with Kathryn in the conversation, Regina finally shut the phone and put away on the desk then walked back to the bed. The brunette woman stripped her tank top and threw her g-thong then went to tuck herself in the bed. Emma went pale when she saw her gorgeous body in the view. She gulped and shut the screen off then decided to go back to her bedroom after locking the office on the third floor.

In her mind, she was still reeling on the scene where Regina got her pajamas off on the repeat. The golden-haired woman tried to shake her thoughts and went to tuck herself in the bed. She struggled to close her eyes but stayed awake. Regina was fucking gorgeous with her body but Emma finally distracted herself when it came to Cora's voice about Regina's safety. She suspected that Cora knew what's going in the campus.

" _ **Cora, what secrets did you have with Storybrooke University?"**_

* * *

 **A/N: What secrets? Where is Henry Mills, Agent 0005? What's going on with Storybrooke University?  
**

 **Please give me a review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's getting there... I beware you and it's getting deeper for Emma.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The thoughts filled up in the blonde agent's head overnight since her meeting with Cora. It pressured her more to get a lot of burden in herself. She sighed deeply. It impacted her work to be affected by questioning everything Cora had done for her husband. Emma was not sure that it was a plan to get Cora for spilling the secrets about Storybrooke University. There was no choice for her to get her to do it.

The alarm beeped for letting her know that it was already at 7 in the morning. She groaned at the clock and slammed on the beeper to set it off. Her body was still sleepy. The golden-haired woman forced herself to get up from the bed and knew that she just wanted to snuggle with the blanket all day. But the mission was calling for her to find the mystery to be resolved.

Emma finally got her clothes to be a plain flannel shirt with jeans. She looked like a nerd in the high school hallway. She smiled at herself and knew that she experienced the high school terrors in her life since graduating with the honors. To herself, Emma rolled her eyes when she remembered to pick Regina up at her manor before her class started at 8am.

She hastily hurried herself to get ready for her first day of school at Storybrooke University. It put her in a big spot when she came to the college that practically taught her to learn what to do in the reality side. Emma scoffed when she thought of the reality side and had been through it before because she was a professional agent for CIA. It put her pride inside herself when she came in her Veneno.

* * *

Few minutes later, Emma drove herself to Regina's house and saw the brunette woman waiting on the front steps. Cora was not in sight and it caused her to be confused. She remembered that she was told by seeing her in the morning before leaving for school. Regina waved her hand when she saw the car circling around on her driveway.

The blonde woman was smiling at her after receiving a cherished smile. Finally, Cora got out of the house and waved her hand then kissed on her daughter's forehead before shooing her inside the car. Emma nodded in the gesture and the oldest woman glanced over at her with a glint. It made her to realize that they had to meet very soon after dropping Regina off at her class.

So, they drove away from the driveway and left Regina's mother behind to watch the car in her sight until it was gone at the end of the driveway. Emma looked back at her passenger seat and found Regina smiling at the landscape through her street to their college. She sighed and hoped everything was okay at this time since it was their first day of the university.

It was coming near the front gate, Emma looked outside to see the sheriff who was gesturing her to park there and have a parking ticket before entering the campus. She rolled her eyes when she saw Killian Jones at the security gate. He was a bearded man with the leather jacket. The blonde woman halted her driving and looked up at him with a reply.

"Hello."

"Hello. Welcome to Storybrooke University. What is your name and what is the model of your car, please?"

"My name is Emma Swan and my model of the car is Lamborghini Veneno." It surprised Killian when he heard the sweet car and swallowed a lump in his throat then nodded at her with a smile. He finished writing down on his information and gave a parking ticket to her then gestured her to enter in the campus. Emma rolled her eyes and drove away to the parking lot near Regina's building which it was the Department of Politics and Law.

The ladies got off and collected their things from the car then Emma turned it off. Regina turned around to find her sorority sisters who were behind her. It caused the blonde woman to be startled when few sorority sisters screamed for the brunette woman and put her hand on her chest. There were two blonde women who did scream out for the world and their names were Kathryn Midas and Maleficent Dragon.

"Emma, are you ok?" Regina asked after glancing over her. Emma nodded with a shake of her body. She giggled at her new friend's action and turned around to smile at her group. Kathryn Midas, a sporty woman in her perky pink clothes with a Gucci handbag was standing there and chewing a gum in her mouth while glaring at the new blonde woman. Maleficent was more aggressive than Kathryn was but her looks were more likely to be a goth kid in the hallway who didn't care about education.

It put Emma to worry about herself when it came to Regina's friends and she swallowed a lump in her throat then smiled at them with a friendly face. Others scoffed and rolled their eyes then looked back at their sorority sister. It was Kathryn who opened her mouth by speaking to Regina and ignored Emma completely.

"Reggie, come with me and we have to catch up with our stories."

"Can Emma join us?"

"The new kid? I don't think so." Maleficent aggressively scoffed and Emma slack-jawed when hearing her comment. Regina shrunk herself and her head bowed down. Others snorted with a laugh. The blonde agent was going to slap her face when she had a chance but stayed back because they were in the public in the campus. She glanced over at the brunette woman who was nodding to their orders and felt bad for her.

* * *

At this time, they walked away from her to the building where they could hang out but Regina turned her head over her shoulder with a frown. Emma gave her a small smile with a wave but saw Kathryn rolling her eyes and pushed the brunette woman out of her sight while they were chatting about their stories.

The golden-haired woman sighed and turned around herself to realize that she was lost on her time but heard a bell ringing across from the Chapel Hall which it was located near her building. She rolled her eyes and gently kicked her mind to mutter it out. Emma walked toward her class for her major – Criminal Justice.

"Criminal Justice? My ass, definitely."

After few classes in the building, Emma already went bored as the professors blabbed in their teaching. She looked around for an eyewitness or suspect in each class she went on her class schedule. But it went creepy after few minutes when she sat down in the front row and felt something blowing on her neck behind her. The golden-haired woman mentally fisted her hands and turned around with a forced smile until she saw her past sitting there in few rows back from her seat. She quickly shifted forward to see her professor who was talking about the history of the criminal justice and lowered herself in her seat to avoid her attention.

In her mind, she wondered why her past was there in her class and went in her thoughts about how to escape from her without being seen in a person. Emma stared at the chalkboard and threw some rocks in her balance in the pros and cons. She finally heard the footsteps behind her and slowly looked up at Regina who was there.

It gave her a sense of a relief. The brunette woman smiled down at her and gave a note to her then turned back to her seat in few rows back behind Emma's past. The blonde woman was relieved that she had someone who was in her class and had some trust through her. She opened the note and read it in a silent moment. The professor didn't notice her but continued with the teaching of Criminal Justice.

 _ **I'm sorry about my friends. I hope you forgive me for that and I want you to come with me after this class. I hope I see you soon when our babbling professor stop talking.**_

 _ **See you,**_

 _ **Regina**_

Emma chuckled and smiled at herself. She knew that it was her best moment of the day when she received the support from Regina. The golden-haired agent had a sense of guts that Regina was the good guy in her list and found herself starting to trust her. In her thoughts, she went back to Regina's mother and her statements. It gave her some wonders in the clues that she wanted to answer few of them but went unsure.

The class rang for their dismissal. The professor waved her hand to shoo her students out of the class. Emma was the first person who got out from her desk and walked out in the hallway then waited for Regina to come out. She noticed Maleficent there when she turned around herself to be near the door. Emma watched her in her steps and studied on her before getting called by Regina.

Maleficent was not paying attention to the new kid in the hallway and chattered with someone else in the hallway but it was being seen in the public. She almost yelled then pushed him out of her way then went fading away. The blonde woman was angry with the plan and decided to take her anger out outside then deal with it later.

It gave Emma a chance to suspect on Regina's friends but she was not sure about trusting Regina's friends as well. It put her in a mental note when she came home to research on those profile once she didn't have Regina with her at this time. She held her information in her head and looked away at the brunette woman who was chattering with one of their classmate about the homework that they received on their first day of semester.

The golden-haired woman smiled at her and extended her arm toward the brunette woman who was giggling at her action. They walked away from the hallway toward the front doors and chatted about their day in the campus. Emma found herself that she liked the campus so far because she found her time to explore through the department of Criminal Justice beside the Law Department that Regina majored.

* * *

Few minutes later, they finally had a chance to talk it out through their late lunch since they didn't see each other since the morning. Emma smiled at herself and gathered herself to choose the meal for a day. It was a big hamburger with a cheese fries. Of course, she inspected on her drinks before paying that meal at the cashier. Regina blabbered about her first class in the morning and didn't like a lot of homework for that class.

The blonde woman was enjoying her talk with her but someone caught her eye immediately. She was freezing herself out when her past came toward them on their table. Regina looked up at the mysterious woman at their end of the table. Emma slowly gulped and waited. The past was her former partner, Lily Page – the brown-haired woman with a nose piercing. Emma hoped that Lily didn't spill out her secret about being an agent in the public.

It was bringing her to the bad memory lane where Lily and Emma hooked up when it came back to her youth in the boot camp. She remembered everything Lily ruined on her first day of the camp. It caused her to be angry because she found out that the brown-haired woman liked her in the first place. Emma didn't understand why Lily wanted her to like her back but put herself in a neutral place.

In few months after leaving the boot camp, Emma trained herself on her own before recruiting herself into the advanced boot camp. The blonde woman remembered herself when Lily came closer to her and gave a full-blown out kiss on her pale lips. It started when they got to the dating scene.

The ladies kept their secret to themselves because it was a 'show and don't tell' policy in their time. Emma had no problem to have secrets on her own because she was a foster child before. But at this time, Lily blurted it out and caused the blonde woman some trouble in her employment. Emma was lucky that she didn't get fired because of that and went relieved.

It could be her last one if Lily did that and she would be not an agent anymore in her future. She wanted to help the good people to deserve their time to be safe and sound. It made her think that she was proud of her work and people surrounding herself. Emma finished her time in the boot camp and trained by many famous CIA agents in the past then worked with some partners in few occasions.

She was partnered with Lily Page after receiving the news from her boss and worked with her for the years. They did their time on their personal time and most of other didn't know that they were the fuck buddies at this time until the incident came. It caused herself to think that Lily was dead.

Emma reminded herself that she saw a gunshot going through her partner at this time when they were in a big trouble. It caused her to be angry with a mysterious murderer on her hands. She was blinking several times and stared at her former partner who was dead alive in the flesh. The golden-haired woman started to have a panic attack and looked away at Regina with her concerns.

Lily glanced over at her with a smile and decided to leave quickly with no words toward the blonde agent. Emma stared at her retreating back and looked back at the brunette woman who was leaning forward to wave in the front of her eyes. She blinked with a gulp and gripped Regina's wrist to stop it. The voice was brought up by the brown-haired woman who majored in the Politics and Laws.

"Are you okay? You looked paler than before."

"I'm good – for now." Emma responded while searching for Lily but that person already vanished quickly. She reminded herself to call Mary Margaret quickly but decided to spend her time with the brunette woman for her rest of the day. Regina seemed to buy her 'I'm Fine' statement and moved on quickly.

The golden-haired woman gathered herself to calm down and talked her out of it about hanging out at the mansion for a while. Regina loved it and wanted to ride out of the campus to grab something to eat for her snacks. Emma concurred right away and the ladies smiled at each other. They finally left their lunch to the trash bin and on their way out of the building toward Emma's car.

Unknowns to their presences, Maleficent was there to spy on them and opened her cell phone. She dialed the number right away when she watched Regina giggling toward Emma and put her phone on her ear then waited for a ringtone. The blonde woman was growling at the scene between the lovebirds who were blind toward their attraction and heard a mumble from other line then continued.

"I got an eye on the blonde agent that you told me. I have a plan. You better get me something before it comes in a big puddle of blood in yours. You would be my good boy if you get me the bomb. So, be there in 10 minutes at the purple house near the Boston Common Park."

She ended the call with a mischievously smile then retreated back to her location where she planned to meet up with Kathryn and Cruella De Vil. Maleficent laughed before speaking loudly to herself while she was walking on the sidewalk on her way to the dorm building.

 _ **Checkmate, Swan!**_

* * *

 **A/N: What's going on with Maleficent? Find out later when it is updated.  
**

 **Please review and read a bonus chapter - 'The Family Stone'!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's still getting there and everything is suspicious to Emma. Before you read this one, don't forget to read 'The Family Stone' over there because I posted a new chapter! Enjoy this one.**

* * *

Within a few weeks of researching and monitoring, Emma was distracted with everything since she tried to find what's going on in Storybrooke University. She was not focusing on what she needed to know and should have that information from Regina's own mother, Cora Mills. In her knowledge, she put Cora on her suspect list but not in her witness list.

Everything fell apart in an inch when she came into her office above her bedroom. She had conversed with Dr. Hopper about sending her more gadgets and settling up everything in the room before she headed back to the campus. From her television screen, she watched Regina's moves when she had a chance to grab herself a snack and listened to the brunette woman's voice with her friends.

Before Emma went into an action, Regina's friends were out on her list when she found any information related to them but her agent put her down with no records of the crimes. It was a frustrating time for her to find an answer to her link. The blonde agent pushed herself too harder to investigate on Maleficent. It put her to feel something's wrong like she had a gut to tell a story.

The golden-haired woman stared at the profile picture of the blonde woman who was smiling in the photoshoot. She sent her good friend, Ruby Lucas to investigate on the information of her background and even had her agent to follow her moves as well. In her mind, she saw something in Maleficent's stardust eyes when she had a chance to stake out on her.

But Mary Margaret put her down on the alert and informed her to do nothing. Emma explained everything with her via video chat. David was there beside her and conceded with the supervisor but sent his apology look to Emma. It caused her to be angry with her boss and ended the call with them.

Emma turned around to take a look on Maleficent's smiling photo on the television screen. She stared at her for a while before hearing an alert from her security videos which Regina was in her bedroom. She walked back to her table and found the brunette woman who was laughing over the phone with her best friend, Kathryn.

The golden-haired woman stared at Regina's face and took a careful look on the views of Regina's mansion until she found a shadow behind the bush who was watching her from the shadowed trees that was not far away from the window. She widened her eyes and went into an agent mode to fire her weapon toward the shadowed person from her gadgets that settled up on the roof.

Unfortunately, it was too late for her to fire away and it was someone else Emma was familiar with a voice and it was Cora who shot away at the shadowed person behind the trees. It was a little shock for her to be surprised that the oldest brunette woman has a gun that already shot toward her suspect.

Emma typed right away on the keyboard and tried to code everything to zoom on the suspect's face. She glowered at someone while the camera zoomed in and went into a shock when her suspect showed up on her screen. After that happened, the blonde agent typed on the search database to identify on her suspect before the action began.

* * *

Several minutes later, the alert appeared out on the screen and it said that they found the identifies on the suspect's face. It was confirmed that Cora shot Emma's suspect and it happened to be her mysterious shooter from Lily's incident. Emma started to freak out and dialed on Mary Margaret's video number immediately.

The golden-haired woman furiously typed the codes in her system and searched for an immediate access to the program that held the criminals' database. The pixie woman showed up on the screen and rubbed her right hand to ease the pain with a retort. Emma looked up at her on her right with a nod of the greeting.

"Hello Agent Swan."

"I just got a mysterious shooter from The Mills mansion. I just sent you a screenshot. Tell me who it is." The blonde woman informed her right away while typing a code in the system. She looked between the screens while she was trying to think everything before she started to speak up.

"I got it now. So, when was that?"

"Today. Cora shot the mysterious shooter and I opened up on the identities from our database. I tried to match their facial features into our system. It appeared to be none but I assumed that we had to match up in the criminals' database since we put them off to the big hell. And, that would be from the one of our cases."

Mary Margaret went perplexed after opening the screenshot and looked up on the criminals' database. She tried to match up everything as Emma explained everything through the video. She heard David coming in her door and asked him to help her to figure it out with the identity. The blond guy came behind her and took a look on the screen which Emma was furiously typing in the system then decided to put himself to search anything that he could find the information.

The pixie woman explained from the beginning when Emma was explained to do so. She looked back at him with a curiosity. David slowly opened his mouth but halted his hands on the keyboard. He widened his eyes when the identities came out on the screen on both ladies' views.

* * *

Emma heard an alert on her screen and looked up on it before hearing Regina's laugh on other screen. It scared her out of the blue when she thought that Regina was going to scream for help. But it was not that one and it was her excitement when it came to Kathryn's acceptance into a big firm that brought her to be a lawyer for the internship. She went relieved that Regina was happy for her best friend and went back to her place as an agent.

The blonde agent opened the file that David sent her via an email. The blond guy started to explain as he tried to remember his case. Mary Margaret was impressed with Agent Nolan's skills and listened to his voice while she was looking through the files for answers. Emma gasped when the profile picture appeared on her screen and exclaimed shockingly.

"It's Regina's father. Henry Mills!"

"Wait a minute, it's impossible that he is alive but we saw him die." Mary Margaret spoke in her shock. David furrowed his brows and looked back at his supervisor with a questioning look. The golden-haired woman shook her head and explained.

"It's impossible that Henry is alive but how was that for him? How!?"

"I assumed that he went off before the bomb exploded in his car."

"Wait a minute, you said the bomb?" David replied before typing in a search database to find the file of Agent 0005. He looked thoroughly as he read the information about the accident. The pixie woman got up as she walked back to her file cabinet to search for any information before they found something as they suspected that it would be their hands.

Emma looked back at Regina's views and searched for Cora in other views. She saw her in the kitchen and narrowed her eyes toward the oldest brunette woman who was calming herself and phoned someone on the cell. The blonde agent went into the audio system to hear the conversation through Cora's house system. It was pinging through her computer and turned the volume up to hear very clearly.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David whipped their heads up to the screen where Emma was cooping in with Cora Mills on the screen. They watched the blonde agent that went closer to the screen. It caused them to wonder what they heard from the audio that Emma turned the volume up. The blonde woman listened to it as well.

"It's me. I just found the shadowed man outside by my garden. I couldn't identify them as Regina would be down at any minutes."

"That's fine. Did you shoot them?" The voice was speaking up on the audio as the oldest brunette woman listened through their conversation on the phones. It caused Emma to type away on the search database with the audio parts. It was trying to identity the voice behind the call. The short black-haired woman slowly froze when she heard the voice on the screen. David didn't notice her right away before he typed something on the search database to match the mysterious shooter's face.

Emma was furious at herself when it came up in her screen. On the other side, Regina was still in her room and laughing with her best friend, Kathryn on the phone call. The blonde agent wondered how long they would end their conversation before she went to figure it out on her own to identity the shooter and information about them. But she didn't hear Mary Margaret's narrowed breathing but David brought his attention to yell over the screen where Emma was there.

The golden-haired agent looked up as Mary Margaret tried to calm herself. David exhaled slowly as he searched something but decided to call one of his best agent that would help him to find the identity to match the shooter. Neal came in to hand his finished cases before he retired to have a shot glass with Granny Lucas. But it put him into a curiosity to see what's going on with his supervisor and best friend who were cooping on the screen.

He heard Emma's voice on the screen and walked up toward them with his perplexed face. David looked up at him with an explanation that he found the information from Emma. Neal nodded with his ear to listen about everything. Mary Margaret kept exhaling loudly as she pointed toward the audio part with a retort.

"The voice is my father's. It's Leopold."

* * *

It gave others to be shocked. Emma blinked and gawked at her supervisor before checking out on Regina's screen. Cora was there to say her goodnight. The brunette woman was smiling at her mother and went to sleep. She didn't realize that the brown-haired college student already ended her call with Kathryn. The oldest brunette woman smiled at her daughter and left the room.

It caused her to wonder why Cora did that to her daughter because she realized that Regina's mother has some tricks in her sleeve. So, she didn't want her daughter to know that she was in a big trouble with the authority as Emma's position. Cora got usually to the agent and their business to take someone down with their authority.

It put the blonde agent to look through Cora's eyes before hearing the words from Mary Margaret's father on the phone line. David worked thoroughly before speaking aloud. The golden-haired woman exhaled deeply as she identities everything from the beginning that she already started. Beside her, the blond guy was helping her out with the answers she would find out within those few days.

Perhaps, she was worried about her operation as an undercover agent in the campus and it led her to think about her life a little bit before it happened in her eyes. She looked back at Regina who was still sleeping on her bed. It put her into a big relief that the brunette woman was safe and sound in the mansion.

Cora was there as well but decided to pull herself out of her daughter's room then walked back to the kitchen where she held a call up for few minutes before the voice came up. It was a pretty mess than she thought it would be. Emma typed in a code through the database and looked back at the screen that David was coping with Mary Margaret's computer.

Emma sighed as Cora was conversing with someone on her disposable cell phone. She looked at her on the screen and furiously typed in the codes as Neal explained with the audio parts. David gently pushed Mary Margaret out of his space and gave him some time to identity the shooter then informed his other agent who was working with Emma.

"Do you have the file of Cora Mills? A copy one?"

"Yes, sir." Neal retorted after giving a closure of the code to her via the screen. Emma nodded as she typed right away for a final code. He stepped around and ran out of the office to get the files. The blond guy looked back at his agent in the studio. Emma looked between the screens and spoke lightly.

"Find anything on our shooter?"

"I can't identity him or her at all. Why is the shooter there at the Mills Mansion before Cora shot them?"

"I have no idea. I am going to check out on the perimeter where they stood there before the shooting." The golden-haired agent explained while typing in other screen for a close-up on the perimeters. She looked on the four screens where the shooter stood and put an angle on it until zoomed it through her sight of line then slowly widened her eyes with a gasp.

* * *

It put David to look up at Emma with a perplexed face but the alert gave him a wake-up call on their shooter. Mary Margaret finally calmed herself down after drinking three bottled waters then returned to her place behind Agent Nolan. Neal finally returned with a box of the evidences of Cora Mills and placed on the table. The blond guy glanced over at the box and obeyed his order.

"Find anything related to Cora Mills' statements about her husband, Agent 0005."

"Ehh." The brunette man turned around to face his best friend and tilted his head with a weak response. The pixie cut supervisor cleared her throat and nodded back at the box with a glare. He nodded then went digging through the files in the box. David asked Emma right away before typing on the database to match the face.

"What is the shooter's angle?"

"They are planning to kill Regina. It's Regina Mills, she is in danger."

Others froze when they heard the unmistakable voice from their best agent in CIA. Neal slowly dug out in one of the thick files and read the statement from Cora then briskly searched through the information about Henry Mills, Agent 0005. Mary Margaret looked back at David who was working on the shooter's face on the screen. Emma panicked and disconnected her audio parts then transferred to her computer to identity the voice from Cora's call before Regina ended her call with Kathryn.

She looked calm but inside, she went into a rage about the shooter's angle. Neal gasped after finding an information and grabbed the paperwork to Mary Margaret then explained everything. David found his shooter's face and the men said the name before Emma found a voice that is matched.

" _ **It's Rumpelstiltskin Gold."**_

* * *

 **A/N: Who is he? Please review!  
**


End file.
